1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drug discovery methods, more specifically to NMR methods for identifying atoms of interest in enzyme ligands for generating and screening combinatorial libraries of bi-ligand drug candidates.
2. Background Information
Widespread and sometimes indiscriminate use of antibiotics has allowed certain strains of disease-causing bacteria to become resistant to commonly available antibiotics. As a result, the need for more. effective antimicrobial drugs is becoming more pressing. One approach to developing such drugs is to find compounds that bind to essential enzymes in bacteria. When such enzymes have two adjacent binding sites, it is especially useful to find xe2x80x9cbi-ligandxe2x80x9d drugs that can bind at both sites simultaneously. Such drugs are likely to bind extremely tightly, inactivating the enzyme and ultimately killing the bacteria.
The rapid discovery and development of bi-ligand drugs has been difficult. Bi-ligand drug candidates have been identified using rational drug design, but previous methods are time-consuming and require a precise knowledge of structural features. When searching for a drug that binds to an enzyme at two binding sites, it would be particularly useful to understand how a ligand binds to the enzyme. Specifically, which atoms in the ligand interact with which portions of the enzyme""s binding sites?
Recent advances in nuclear magnetic spectroscopy (NMR) have allowed the determination of the three dimensional interactions between a ligand and an enzyme in a few instances. However, these efforts have been limited by the size of the enzyme and can take years to map and analyze the complete structure of the complexes of enzyme and ligand.
Thus, there is a need to more rapidly identify, which atoms in the ligand interact with which portions of the enzyme binding sites so that focused combinatorial libraries can be generated and screened for more effective drugs. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.
The present invention provides a method for rapidly identifying drug candidates that can bind to an enzyme having at least two binding sites. The first site on the enzyme is the xe2x80x9ccommon ligand sitexe2x80x9d where a known ligand can bind to the enzyme, as well as to other related enzymes. The second site is a xe2x80x9cspecificity ligand sitexe2x80x9d adjacent to the common ligand site. Thus, the method identifies bi-ligand drug candidates that can bind at both the common ligand site and the specificity ligand site. As a result, the candidates can bind with high affinity to the enzyme. As a further result, the candidates can be used to bind to related enzymes sharing a similar common ligand site.
The bi-ligand drug candidates are screened from a combinatorial library. Like other combinatorial libraries, a number of diverse compounds can be generated off of a core structure. In the case of a bi-ligand library, this core structure can be a mimic of the common ligand. The mimic can then be derivatized with varying groups at a selected point to generate the diversity of drug candidates in the library. The library is xe2x80x9cfocusedxe2x80x9d by optimizing the specific points on the mimic where variation occurs.
The optimal points of variation on the ligand are identified by determining which atoms are proximal to the specificity ligand site when the mimics bound to the common ligand site. These atoms are identified by first determining which amino acids of the enzyme are proximal to the specificity ligand site, and then identifying which atoms on the bound common ligand mimic are proximal to these amino acids. NMR methods using the nuclear Overhauser effect (NOE) are particularly useful for identifying proximal atoms. Accordingly, this technique has been named Nuclear Magnetic Resonance-Structure Oriented Library Valency Engineering or NMR-SOLVESM. As a result of NMR-SOLVESM, the identified proximal atoms can then be used as a point for Variation to generate a focused combinatorial library of high affinity drug candidates that can bind to both the common ligand site and the specificity ligand site of an enzyme of interest, as well as related enzymes sharing a similar common ligand site.